This Awkward Break Up
by autumnpanda
Summary: "YA SUDAH! LEBIH BAIK KITA PUTUS SAJA SEKARANG!" Huang Zi Tao mengepalkan tangannya kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Kelelahan pasca berteriak tadi. Matanya sudah basah meskipun ia tak ada niat untuk menangis. Pagi ini, ia meminta putus dari Kris, mantan pacar wanna be-nya / KrisTao / Dedicated for #KrisTaoDayEventINA 2015. / Warnings: ABSURD! SLASH! GARING! Happy reading and review :))


"YA SUDAH! LEBIH BAIK KITA PUTUS SAJA SEKARANG!"

Huang Zi Tao mengepalkan tangannya kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Kelelahan pasca berteriak tadi. Matanya sudah basah meskipun ia tak ada niat untuk menangis. Hidungnya memerah sempurna, dan sesekali ia menyedot ingus yang tersangkut di dalam sana agar tak keceplosan keluar.

Sedangkan sosok di hadapannya itu, Kris. Hanya menatap Tao datar. Terkesan cuek dan tak peduli.

"Ya sudah kalau itu maumu." ujarnya, seolah ajakan Tao untuk berpisah barusan bukanlah perkara pelik. "Terserah kau saja." lanjutnya, tak mengindahkan delikan kaget yang dilontarkan Tao.

Tao sontak menggeram kesal. Tangannya yang tadi mengepal kontan terangkat ke atas. Dan tanpa babibu lagi, bocah yang duduk di bangku tahun kedua SMA itu langsung mendaratkan tonjokkannya menghantam sebelah wajah rupawan Kris.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! DASAR NAGA KUDISAN!"

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **ps: ngetik ini sambil dengerin lagunya Cita Citata yang "Aku Mah Apa Atuh"**_

 _ **isinya ga nyambung sama lagu yang gue dengerin sih. tapi tetep aja lagu itu menginspirasi banget #darimananya**_

 _ **tau manga yaoi yang judulnya "Ko no Ore ga Omae Nanka Suki na Wakenai"? nah itu juga yang jadi penyetor ide untuk fic ini.**_

 _ **Sooo, guys.. enjoy this fanfic. Hope you'll review it. #Eheiiiy**_

 _ **Dedicated for #KrisTaoDayEventINA 2-6 November 2015**_

 **..**

 **..**

"Hiks.. Aku segitu dibencinya ya, Baekhyunie?"

Baekhyun yang ditanya seperti itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Lalu menepuk pucuk kepala Tao yang bertumpu di atas meja kantin sekolah. Saat ini mereka sedang istirahat jam kedua. Dan Baekhyun terpaksa menemani sahabatnya itu saat ia sudah ditarik begitu saja oleh sang bocah panda.

"Kan kau yang memutuskan Kris. Kenapa kau yang sekarang menangis?"

"Ya memangnya kau berharap siapa yang akan menangis? Dia? Mana mungkin!" seru Tao keras. Membuat Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan sikap Tao.

"Ya tapi kau sudah membuat wajah sang aktor utama kebanggaan klub drama sekolah kita jadi lebam-lebam begitu. Bukannya kalian akan tampil di lomba tingkat provinsi seminggu lagi ya?" tanya Baekhyun, dan bisa ia lihat Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Menampilkan ekspresi seolah sedang melupakan sesuatu. Dan kemudian mengingatnya lagi, tapi dengan kondisi yang tidak diinginkan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membimbing Tao karena dialah yang berusia lebih tua diantara mereka, "Itulah hasilnya jika kau selalu mengedepankan emosimu Taozi." katanya menasehati.

"Kesal _sih_ boleh, tapi jika hasilnya merugikan banyak pihak. Siapa yang sepatutnya dipersalahkan?"

Tao menunduk. Mengakui kesalahan yang ia perbuat sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya nanti selesai latihan, kau harus minta maaf pada Kris- _sunbae_."

"Tapi, _hyung_.."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan status hubunganmu dengannya yang sekarang. Yang aku mau, kau harus minta maaf karena sudah melukai wajahnya. Kau bukan murid sekolah dasar kan?"

Tao membisu. Tertohok oleh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun, apalagi yang paling akhir. Tapi mau tak mau ia pun hanya bisa menuruti. Tak kuasa membantah mengingat posisinya yang serba salah.

"Baiklah, _hyung_."

:::::

"Baiklah, _hyung_.." desis Tao lirih, lalu melirik Baekhyun yang asyik mengamati latihan drama di sore hari itu dari balik tirai panggung.

"..aku memang menyetujui untuk melakukan perintahmu. Tapi apa perlu kau juga harus melihat buktinya?" sewotnya geram. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada segerombolan siswi kelas satu yang kebagian bermain musik dalam pentas drama yang Tao lakoni. Seolah mereka adalah teman lama.

"Ya siapa tahu kau akan langsung kabur saat latihan dramamu selesai. Ah, Kang Seulgi! Kau ikut tampil juga?" tukas Baekhyun cepat, tapi segera beralih dari Tao saat ia mendapati seorang gadis bersurai oranye cerah melintas di depannya. Kenalannya di grup paduan suara, mungkin.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Laki-laki pantang menjilat ludahnya sendiri!"

"Yeah, yeah, tapi diperbolehkan untuk menonjok pacarnya sendiri!"

"Mantan!"

"Iya iya, mantan yang susah dilupakan, karena takut gagal _move on_."

" _Seriously_? Aku baru memutuskan Kris di jam istirahat pertama tadi!"

"Dan kau juga yang menangisinya di jam istirahat kedua siang tadi."

" _SHUT THE FU_ —"

 **Plak! Plak!**

"Berisik. Kalau kalian ingin bicara, jangan di atas panggung. Panggung hanya diperuntukkan bagi peserta yang akan tampil. Keluar sana!" hardik seseorang usai memukul pucuk kepala Tao serta Baekhyun bergantian.

Tao hanya mengaduh pelan tanpa berani memaki. Sedangkan Baekhyun, begitu ia tahu siapa yang memukul kepalanya. Emosinya pun sontak tersulut.

" _Ya_! Do Kyungsoo! Apa kau tak bisa memukul kepala indahku ini menggunakan alat lain selain gulungan naskahmu itu?" tanya Baekhyun dan mengusap kepalanya. Di depannya sudah ada Do Kyungsoo, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama panggung D.O ( _baca: Dio_ ), yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hoo, kalau begitu kau mau kepalamu kulempari dengan sekarung donut?" ancam D.O sembari menunjukkan sebuah plat metal yang Baekhyun ketahui berfungsi untuk meningkatkan ketajaman lingkar sinar cahaya pada lampu sorot, yang biasa digunakan pada pertunjukkan seni drama.

"Lagipula kau bukan bagian dari klub drama kami, Baekhyun- _sunbae_. Apa yang membuatmu sampai repot-repot bersedia kemari untuk menonton kami latihan? Setahuku kami tidak membutuhkan vokalis lagi pada bagian musik."

Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengar D.O bertanya. Ia yang awalnya ingin memarahi bocah bermata belo itu malah merangkul pundaknya, lalu menyeret D.O menjauh beberapa langkah. Menghindari keberadaan Tao yang ada di sekitar mereka.

" _Ne, ne_.. kau lihat wajah Kris- _sunbae_ yang biru-merah-ungu seperti bekas ditonjok perawan desa itu kan?" bisik Baekhyun sepelan mungkin, mengabaikan Tao yang histeris karena terhina disebut perawan desa.

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Nah, jadi aku disini untuk mengawasi bocah itu agar dia melakukan hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan." jelas Baekhyun, yang sebenarnya tak menjelaskan apa-apa mengingat kosakata yang dipilihnya sukar dicerna.

D.O hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Lalu memandang Tao dan Baekhyun bergantian; "Pertengkaran suami-istri ya?" tanyanya. Diikuti anggukan mengiyakan dari Baekhyun.

"Biasa." kata Baekhyun lirih, memulai ajang gosip panas sore itu, "mungkin semalam Kris- _sunbae_ tidak kebagian jatah harian. Tao kan _gampang_ labil."

"Perawan desa sih. Wajar barbar." tukas D.O, menambahkan sejumput _penyedap_ di kata-katanya.

"WOIIY! BISA TIDAK KALAU BERGOSIP JANGAN DI DEPAN ORANGNYA LANGSUNG? KAN AKU JADI DENGAR!" teriak Tao kalap. Meng- _capslock_ untaian kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"YEE, EMANG SENGAJA KOK! BIAR KAMU PEKA!" olok Baekhyun sembari menjulurkan lidahnya usil.

"ITU NGELEDEK ATAU GIMANA? AKU KURANG PEKA GIMANA LAGI? KURANG PERHATIAN GIMANA LAGI? KURANG CINTA YANG GIMANA LAGI?"

"YA KOK KAMU JADI CURHAT SIH? MAAF YA KITA GA BUTUH CURHATAN ALAY KAMU!" sedang D.O jadi sewot sekarang. Alhasil Tao manyun dan ingin segera menemukan sumur supaya bisa terjun ke dalamnya.

 _ **Bletak**_

 _ **Bletak**_

"Berisik!"

Seru sebuah suara yang sudah sangat Tao hafal luar dalam. Suara yang membuat organ pemompa kehidupan di tubuhnya berdetak keras. Menghantarkan degup-degup rindu yang terasa familiar bagi Tao.

" _Ya_! Kris- _sunbae_! / Kris- _duizhang_!"

 _ **Badump!**_

Tao terpaku dalam posisinya berdiri. Tak berani menoleh karena sudah pasti sosok yang namanya diserukan oleh Baekhyun dan D.O tadi sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya.

 _ **Sret**_

Tao bisa merasakan jika sosok jangkung Kris berjalan melewatinya. Membuatnya kontan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Enggan melihat kehadiran sang pemuda yang dulu ia puja.

"Sekali lagi kalian berisik. Kulemparkan sesuatu yang lebih keras dari sepatuku ini."

 _Oh, tadi dilempar sepatu, toh?_

Dari bayangan yang Tao tangkap di indera matanya. Kris tampak berjongkok di antara Baekhyun dan D.O untuk mengambil sebelah sepatunya sebelum akhirnya ia kenakan kembali.

Surai pirang pasirnya bergerak-gerak pelan saat Kris bangkit berdiri lagi. Dan sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, _berusaha sok keren_. Kris memandang D.O dan Baekhyun menggunakan wajah gantengnya yang digalak-galakkan. Meskipun sebelah pipinya sedang ditempeli plester luka, aura seramnya tetap terlihat mengerikan seperti biasa.

"Kami sedang latihan drama. Butuh konsentrasi tinggi supaya kami bisa menampilkan yang terbaik. Jika kalian ingin berbicara, cari tempat lain. Enyah dari sini. Pergi jauh-jauh karena aku tidak mau melihat kebisingan ini lagi. _Arasseo_?"

 _ **Deg**_

Baekhyun dan D.O seketika itu juga langsung mengangguk patuh dan meminta maaf. Membuat Kris menghela nafas panjang. Dan mengangguk memaklumi.

Ia kemudian berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan ketiga pemuda tadi yang dua di antaranya mengurut dada lega.

"Astaga. _Duizhang_ jadi lebih seram setelah menduda." seloroh D.O, yang disetujui oleh Baekhyun. Kedua pemuda itu bahkan sempat tak menyadari keberadaan Tao karena sedari tadi bocah panda itu tak bersuara sama sekali.

"Taozi. Ya Tuhan! Kau kan seharusnya minta ma—"

Kata-kata Baekhyun sontak terpotong, bersamaan dengan sebulir air mata yang berhasil lolos dari manik hitam Tao.

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_ — _ **nyuuut!**_

Tao mencengkeram kaus bagian dada yang dikenakannya kuat. Tubuhnya nyaris limbung, nyaris tertarik gaya gravitasi. Tapi dia terlihat mati-matian bertahan untuk tetap berdiri. Dia bahkan menangis tanpa suara. _Atau dia sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar jika sedang menangis sekarang?_

"Astaga, Taozi, _wae geurae_?"

Baekhyun menghampiri Tao segera. Menghambur ke tubuh pemuda itu dan dipeluknya erat.

"Aku, aku—" suara Tao tercekat, ia terlihat tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya yang belum selesai, "—memang dibenci, ya?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Tak tega untuk memberikan jawaban. Melihat aksi Kris yang barusan. Yang seolah tak menganggap keberadaan Tao. Seharusnya itu semua sudah jelas. Sangat jelas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tao malah.

Dan D.O? Dia lebih memilih untuk pergi dari sana sesegera mungkin. _Urusan rumah tangga orang pantang untuk diikut campuri_ , pikirnya. Cari aman.

:::::

"Aku dibenci. Buktinya tadi aku dijauhi." cerita Tao sembari memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat kusut di sana.

Sekarang ini ia tengah beristirahat di sela-sela latihan dramanya. Ia, Baekhyun, dan D.O bersembunyi dibalik background yang terbuat dari kain hitam besar di atas panggung. Duduk melingkar berdesak-desakan dengan sejumlah piranti klub teater sekolahnya.

"Wajar dia menjauhimu," kata D.O, "kan kalian sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi. Mungkin _duizhang_ ingin belajar _move on_ dengan cepat."

Dia yang awalnya tak ingin ikut campur ke dalam prahara rumah tangga Tao dan Kris terpaksa masuk karena Baekhyun menyeretnya, menuntut pertanggung jawaban sang bocah Kyungsoo itu.

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya keras mendengar celotehan D.O. Sementara Tao malah sudah bersiap ingin menangis lagi.

"Kok kamu doa-nya jelek banget _sih_ Di!?" raung Tao tak terima. "Mana boleh seperti itu? Kris tidak boleh _move on_ dulu sebelum aku!"

" _Babo_.." ledek Baekhyun. Dan D.O hanya bisa pasang tampang; _lho aku salah bicara ya?_

"Ya terus aku harus bagaimana _dong_ _hyung-deul_?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Berusaha berpikir cepat.

"Ya makanya. Minta maaf sana!" potong D.O menggagalkan nasihat yang hendak dilontarkan Baekhyun.

"Minta maaf? Berpapasan saja aku takut! Mau kuletakkan dimana mukaku nanti? Kan aku yang memutuskan terlebih dahulu!?"

"Terus salah siapa?"

"Salahku, _sih_."

"Yang harus bertanggung jawab siapa?"

"Aku, _sih_."

"Ada urusannya sama kita berdua?"

"Tidak, _sih_ , tapi kan—"

"Kau bukan seorang pengecut kan, Taozi?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian, mengakhiri debat kusir tak berarti yang hendak terjadi.

"Ya tidak lah!" seru Tao keras. Memandang Baekhyun berapi-api. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang dibuatnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu," katanya masih tersenyum. "ada lowongan _tuh_. Cepat kesana dan coba bicara. Modus bantu-bantu juga boleh." saran Baekhyun sembari menunjuk ke samping panggung dengan dagunya. Dimana pemandangan seorang Kris yang sedang sibuk mengangkat kardus-kardus berisi pakaian serta alat-alat milik klub teater tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan Tao.

"Uuh. Aku harus kesana dan membantunya mengangkat kardus itu?"

"Ya."

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak, kau tunggu saja sampai Kris- _duizhang_ lulus dari sekolah ini. Ya sekarang _dong_ , Huang Zi Tao!" jerit D.O gemas dan nyaris menghantamkan sebelah kakinya ke kepala Tao.

"O-oke deh. Aku coba. Mohon doa restu ya."

"Siip!"

" _Jia you_!"

:::::

"Err, Kris- _sunbae_.." panggil seseorang. Membuat Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghentikan aksinya sejenak menjumputi pakaian-pakaian pemain yang berserakan di lantai, "apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya seorang gadis yang sepertinya juga salah satu anggota teater. Dan memasang senyum terbaiknya, menampilkan ekspresi malaikat penolong bagi Kris.

Kris bangkit berdiri, lalu menghampiri sosok tersebut dengan ekspresi sukar dijelaskan.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Aww, Kris- _sunbae_ ini keren sekali."

Dipuji seperti itu. Dahi Kris cuma mengerut bingung. Tak paham dengan jalan pikiran gadis di depannya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku."

"KYAAA!"

 _ **Dash!**_

Dan bukannya marah atau apa. Gadis itu justru menjerit histeris ketika Kris mengusirnya pergi. Kesenangan sepertinya. Dasar maso.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menanggapi tingkah ajaib gadis tadi. Dia bahkan baru menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sepertinya berada di belakang tubuhnya sejak tadi saat ia hendak berbalik melanjutkan kegiatan ' _mari-mengumpulkan-pakaian-para-pemain-drama-ini_ '.

"Oh, rupanya kau." ujarnya datar. Saat mendapati sosok Tao yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah cemberut, "Kumpulkan baju-baju ini. Besok kau yang _laundry_ -kan." titahnya kemudian. Sukses membuat Tao mengernyit tak terima.

"Haaa?" protesnya keras, "Kenapa aku?"

"Kau kan anggota klub teater."

"Kau kan juga! Kau ketuanya lagi."

"Karena itulah aku berhak memerintahmu." balas Kris tak mau kalah.

Sepertinya dia senang sekali membuat Tao susah. Apa ini upaya-nya dalam membalas dendam? _Who knows_?

"Jangan seenaknya _dong_ , _duizhang_.."

"Sudah jangan membantah. Lakukan saja apa yang kusuruh." ketus Kris, tak sudi memandang Tao lagi, "Pergi sana!" usirnya keras. Dan sejurus kemudian—

 _ **Buakh**_

—Tao melemparkan kardus-kardus berisi pakaian itu tepat di wajah Kris.

"DASAR NAGA BURIK! MATI SANA!"

 _ **DASH!**_

:::::

"Kau menyumpahinya mati? Serius? Mati? Kau mau menjanda lagi Zi?" geram Baekhyun yang sekarang duduk di samping Tao yang menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja kantin sekolahnya. Dengan ekspresi yang jauh lebih mengenaskan ketimbang kemarin.

"Habis dia seenaknya sih _hyung_." adunya pada Baekhyun, "kemarin ada gadis yang mau membantu tapi dia tolak. Dia bilang bisa melakukannya sendiri. Eh, sewaktu giliranku malah aku disuruh mencuci pakaian klub segala. Kan ini diskriminasi _gender_ namanya!"

"Kau—" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, lalu memandang Tao menyelidik, "—jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?"

 _ **Peshh**_

" _Shikeuro_!"

"Haaaa? Serius? Kau cemburu? Kau masih mencintai Kris kan?"

Tao tak menjawab. Tapi melihat ekspresinya yang merengut dengan wajah memerah sudah membuat Baekhyun yakin jika memang itulah yang dialami sahabatnya sekarang. Tao sudah sangat jelas jika sedang cemburu berat. Hanya saja karena harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Ia enggan mengakuinya.

"Zee, kau tahu kan apa artinya semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun lebih kalem, berusaha membujuk Tao agar bisa jujur dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kau masih menyayangi Kris. Kau masih peduli padanya."

"Aku membencinya _hyung_. Dia dan segala keegoisannya, aku membencinya."

"Semakin kau mengelak, semakin ketara semuanya Zi Tao."

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak mempertahankanku, _hyung_? Kenapa dia melepasku begitu mudah? Seolah aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Seolah aku tidak penting buatnya."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Suasana kemudian berubah hening meski hanya sesaat. Susah jika urusannya sudah menyangkut masalah hati. Apalagi kali ini lawan bicaranya adalah seorang anggota klub teater. Yang pandai berimprovisasi dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Jadi intinya, kau ingin menyerah terhadap Kris? Terhadap hubungan kalian?"

Tao menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Ia terlihat tengah berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Kalau memang itu yang dia inginkan. Buat apa aku lama-lama bertahan?" tanya Tao dan mengerling sekilas ke arah Baekhyun. Memamerkan senyum palsu yang sering ia berikan disaat sedang berbohong. Berusaha menunjukkan jika ia akan baik-baik saja sesakit apapun hatinya.

Baekhyun terhenyak di tempatnya duduk. Ia diam karena tak tahu ingin berbicara apalagi. Salah-salah ia bisa saja menyakiti hati Tao lebih jauh akibat perkataannya. Jadi buatnya, diam adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini.

"Buat apa lama-lama bertahan _hyung_?" seru Tao tiba-tiba. Mengejutkan Baekhyun hingga pemuda Byun itu nyaris terlonjak dari atas bangku kantin.

"Haa?"

Baekhyun melongo memandang Tao yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi berapi-api.

Buat apa bertahan di tengah sesaknya patah hati yang memabukkan ini?" deklamasi Tao, sembari memaparkan mimik muka sedih. Terlalu menghayati peran yang ia dapatkan secara tiba-tiba akibat naskah ngawurnya. "Buat apa _hyung_? Katakan padaku buat apa?"

"Err, Tao. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Diam, bung! Aku sudah tidak butuh gonggongan yang keluar dari cuping bibirmu!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir aku ap.."

"Patah hati? Tidak bisa _move on_?" Tao menyeringai lebar, kemudian mendelik ke arah Baekhyun. Tak sadar jika aksi drama dadakannya barusan menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh pengunjung kantin.

"Persetan dengan urusan hati! Bajingan di dunia ini bukan hanya dia saja bung! Lihat saja ketika fajar menyingsing esok hari. Akan banyak rentengan manusia-manusia tak berdosa yang menangis akan kebusukan sifatnya."

"Oi, oi.. Huang Zi Tao.. berhenti membuat kekacauan!"

Tao semakin membelalakkan kedua keping hitamnya ketika Baekhyun menarik seragamnya kuat. Menyuruhnya untuk segera duduk dan menghentikan kegaduhan yang diciptakan bocah bersurai raven itu.

"MANA BISA AKU BERHENTI HAH!?" teriak Tao begitu nyaring. Bahkan gurat-gurat kemarahan di lehernya begitu jelas terlihat.

Tao mengedarkan delikan matanya ke seluruh kantin. Menatap nyalang beberapa siswa yang terperangah melihat aksi kolosalnya.

"Aku hanya akan berhenti, jika bajingan itu sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menyerah." lirih Tao pelan. Menurunkan volume dengkingan suaranya. "Atau, aku akan berhenti, jika bajingan itu yang menyerah atas kemauannya sendiri. Aku berhenti jika dia berhenti terlebih dahulu."

Hingga kemudian pandangan matanya berhenti pada satu titik. Tepat di ujung kantin. Dimana sosok jangkung Kris Wu tengah berdiri di pelataran ruangan. Dengan satu tangan menenteng patbingsu lezat, sementara tangan lain menyongsong setusuk porsi besar Hot Dog yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Kelihatan jika baru selesai keluar dari dalam wajan.

Tao kemudian beranjak pergi. Langkah kakinya membawa tubuhnya berlari tergesa ke arah Kris. Wajah Tao memerah, entah karena marah, rindu, atau mungkin cemburu yang berbaur menjadi satu.

"Aku sudah selesai menghafal naskah bagianku, _duizhang_." desis Tao lirih. Melaporkan kegiatannya barusan kepada Kris.

Kris hanya mengernyit sejenak. Melihat Tao yang menghampirinya seperti ini setelah membuat kekacauan, biasanya ia akan membungkam bibir Tao dengan ciuman panas sebagai hukuman.

Tapi untuk sekarang ini. Boro-boro ciuman panas. Status mantan yang melekat membuatnya tak tahu harus membungkam Tao menggunakan apa. Dengan Hot Dognya? Oh, yang benar saja. Kris bahkan harus rela mengantri seperempat jam demi mendapatkan sosis berbalut roti itu untuk mengganjal rasa lapar yang menyerang perutnya sejak tadi karena kelalaiannya yang tidak sempat menyantap sarapan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kris dan memasang wajah datar yang sebelas-dua belas dengan teflon. "Kau berakting dengan sangat baik. Tapi gara-gara aksimu barusan, kau membuat gaduh kantin."

"Tidak ada yang terganggu dengan aksiku. Mereka terpesona dengan penampilanku."

Tao menatap berani ke arah Kris. Kedua matanya tak sempat berkedip barang sedetikpun. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal sempurna di kanan-kiri tubuhnya menunjukkan betapa bersungguh-sungguhnya dia.

"Kau yakin?" sangsi Kris lalu mencibir kecil, sukses membuat Tao berniat untuk mengantarkan kepalan tangannya mampir ke sebelah wajah Kris. "Kau terlalu banyak berimprovisasi, Huang."

Tao tersenyum miring. Sepertinya Kris melihat keseluruhan aksinya barusan.

"Itu karena aku terlalu bersemangat." Tao mengayunkan kakinya satu langkah ke depan. Nyaris membuatnya menabrak tubuh menjulang Kris. "Aku sudah selesai dengan bagianku."

Tao kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh. Dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam di tempat.

"Aku mohon ijin untuk tidak mengikuti latihan nanti sore. Toh aku sudah sepenuhnya hafal dengan dialogku. Lagipula aku juga bukan pemeran utama. Ada tidaknya aku bukan masalah untuk drama yang akan sekolah lomba-kan." kata Tao lagi, tanpa berniat untuk menatap Kris.

"Aku sudah mencuci seluruh pakaian klub teater. Sudah aku seterika juga. Aku bahkan melakukannya menggunakan tanganku tanpa kau suruh." lanjutnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih anteng di bangkunya.

"Setelah lomba di provinsi selesai. Aku juga selesai. Aku ingin behenti. Aku akan keluar dari klub teater. Jadi, terima kasih atas bimbingannya selama ini _duizhang_.." Tao melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang membulatkan matanya tak percaya, ia mendengus kesal, lalu menarik Baekhyun hingga membuatnya berdiri. "Kita pergi dari sini _hyung_." ajaknya setengah memaksa.

Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar membawa Baekhyun keluar dari dalam kantin, sesuatu yang kuat sedang mencengkeram sebelah lengannya. Memaksanya untuk tetap bertahan disana.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Tao ketika ia menemukan jemari Kris, sedang memegangnya erat seperti sedang melarangnya untuk pergi. Tak terlihat patbingsu serta Hot Dog yang tadi dipegang sang Duizhang karena dua kudapan tersebut sudah teronggok begitu nelangsanya di atas lantai. Menjadi rebutan puluhan lalat yang menanti-nanti kejadian ini.

"Kita harus bicara." kata Kris tegas. Matanya menunjukkan emosi yang sudah tak terbendung lagi. "Tapi tidak di sini. Ayo kita cari tempat lain.."

Sekarang giliran Tao yang dipaksa Kris untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa melihat kelakuan bodoh dua makhluk _homo sapiens_ tadi.

" _Brats.._ " dengusnya geli. Dan kemudian pemuda Byun itu mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas sebelum berteriak, " _Eommoni_ , pesan ramyeon satu, _ne_? _Ppali juseyo_!"

:::::

Kris melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Tao. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya cepat. Menghadap ke arah Tao dengan kedua tangan yang kini berkacak pinggang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan keluar dari klub, hah?" tanyanya tak terima.

Wajah Kris gondok setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Susah payah ia membangun eksistensi klub yang digawanginya itu hingga berhasil mengikuti lomba tingkat propinsi, dan sekarang salah satu anggota kebanggaannya hendak mengundurkan diri ketika lomba sudah di depan mata. Oh, yang benar saja.

Sementara Tao hanya memandang sang ketua klub tempatnya bernaung itu dengan ekspresi datar. Seolah ini bukan masalah yang penting buatnya. Ia kelihatan menghela nafas singkat dan tersenyum miring. Membuat Kris langsung jengkel merasa dihina mentah-mentah oleh adik kelas yang kemarin baru memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku keluar dari klub?" tanya Tao membalas Kris, "Toh aku keluar ketika aku lomba sudah terlaksana. Pasti tidak akan mengganggu penampilan kalian kan?"

Kris mendelikkan manik matanya, memasang tampang luar biasa galak kepada Tao.

"Jangan main-main!" sentaknya keras, lalu mendorong bahu Tao hingga membuat pemuda bersurai kelam itu harus rela punggungnya menabrak kerasnya dinding.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun keluar dari klub Teater! Termasuk kau!" satu cengkeraman kuat ia berikan kepada Tao. Memaksanya agar tetap diam di tempatnya berada.

"Jangan egois!" balas Tao tak mau kalah. Ia selalu tidak suka ketika Kris memojokkannya ketika keadaan mereka sudah dalam kondisi terdesak. "Kau sudah tidak berhak mengaturku lagi."

Tao menatap Kris nyalang sembari memegangi bahunya yang terasa nyeri. Matanya sudah basah tanpa ia sadari. Dia terlalu terbawa emosi akibat pertengkarannya dengan pemuda jangkung di depannya itu. Dan Kris tetap saja menganggap seolah ini bukanlah perkara pelik yang harus diperdebatkan.

"Kau sudah bukan siapa-siapaku lagi, _duizhang_..."

Kris terhenyak. Cengkeraman tangannya pada bahu Tao kemudian mengendur secara perlahan.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia sangat membenci menghadapi kondisi dimana Tao tengah meneteskan air mata, terlebih jikalau hal tersebut disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kau, dan aku.." Tao memberikan jeda sedikit pada kata-katanya, ia kemudian menggigit bibirnya kuat, sebelum meloloskan kata-kata terlarang itu keluar dari celah bibirnya. "..sudah berakhir."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas?"

"..."

"Kita, putus."

"..."

"..."

"Kau selalu saja mengambil semua keputusan atas kemauanmu sendiri!"

"Itu karena kau sendiri juga egois!"

"Kau kekanakan, karena itu jalan pikiranmu terlalu sempit!"

"Kau hanya mementingkan urusan klub!"

"Aku mementingkan semuanya!"

"KARENA ITULAH AKU CEMBURU!"

Kris melongo mendengar Tao menjerit di akhir sesi perdebatan mereka. Dilihatnya sosok _hoobae_ -nya itu yang kini tengah menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Mungkin ia merasa malu dengan kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan kepada Kris, mengingat sekarang ini cuping telinga Tao sudah memerah sempurna.

"Kau selalu mementingkan yang lain, tapi tidak kepadaku. Kau selalu peduli kepada semua anggotamu, tapi tidak denganku. Kau bahkan tega menyuruhku mencuci semua pakaian klub. Kau pikir itu adil hah?"

"..."

"Kau selalu memberiku tugas melakukan ini. Mengerjakan itu."

"..."

"Kau pikir aku pembantumu apa?" desis Tao lirih, mulai berani membuka tangannya guna melihat Kris yang hanya diam mendengarkan semua keluhannya.

Bisa ia lihat jika Kris sedang memasang senyum menyebalkan di pias tampannya. Sedang satu tangannya mulai menyentuh surai hitamnya dan membuatnya berantakan. "Kau marah dan cemburu hanya karena itu?" tanya Kris kemudian, membuat Tao mendelik tak suka.

"Apanya yang 'hanya', hah?" berangnya tak terima. Bahkan saking kesalnya Tao dengan tega memukul dada Kris lumayan keras. "Kau tidak tahu betapa menyebalkannya kata-katamu untukku."

Mata beningnya yang masih berkaca-kaca membuat Kris tak kuasa untuk tidak mengusapnya. Menghapus buliran air yang hendak jatuh membasahi pipi pemuda yang dikasihinya. Kris tersenyum geli. Mendapati wajah Tao yang lucu ketika sedang kesal seperti ini sudah cukup untuk menghibur dirinya.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau pikir ini lucu?" seru Tao masih kesal. Namun ia hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika Kris menarik kepalanya untuk ia dekap dengan hangat di dada bidangnya.

"Bukankah itu tugas seorang istri, hm?" tanya Kris pelan. Membuat Tao yang berada di pelukannya mengernyit bingung. "Mematuhi perintah suami. Melaksanakan permintaan suami. Bukankah itu tugasmu sebagai calon nyonya Wu, Zi Tao- _sshi_?"

Tao menarik kepalanya menjauhi dada Kris, lalu menatap manik _auburn_ pria bersurai pirang itu yang menabrak iris kelamnya sendiri.

"Si-siapa yang calon nyonya Wu, hah?" elak Tao malu, dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan mata Kris yang serasa menghujam jantungnya.

Kris tersenyum sekali lagi. Dan kemudian menyorongkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Tao untuk ia berikan satu kecupan manis di bibir yang berbentuk seperti bibir kucing tersebut.

"Tentu saja kau." jawab Kris enteng, usai mencium bibir ranum Tao. "Siapa lagi di dunia ini yang pantas menyandang gelar sebagai istri seorang Wu Yifan, selain kau?"

Wajah Tao memerah hebat begitu mendengar Kris berkata demikian. Ia menabrakkan kepalanya menghambur ke dada Kris. Menyembunyikan pias mukanya yang senada dengan warna tomat ranum.

"Apa ini artinya kau melamarku?" tanya Tao yang masih setia berkutat dengan aksi _menyembunyikan-wajah-malunya_ itu.

Kris balas memeluk tubuh ramping Tao hangat. Dia meletakkan dagu runcingnya di atas puncak kepala Tao sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ya, anggap saja seperti itu."

:::::

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kalau kejadiannya akan seperti ini?" seru Dio tidak terima, ketika kedua mata belonya itu tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan Kris serta Tao yang kini asyik berpagutan mesra. "Kau pikir sudah berapa kali kita melihat mereka heboh bertengkar, kemudian cerai, lalu rujuk lagi, huh?"

Dio melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memandang sebal ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya menggedikkan bahunya malas.

"Ya udah lah ya. Bagus kalau akhirnya mereka baikan lagi." balas Baekhyun sekenanya, tak mengindahkan Dio yang gondok setengah mati.

Dio melengos, dan memalingkan mukanya ke sembarang arah. "Kamu emang ga pernah ngerti aku!" katanya sengit, lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun. Maklum, si Dio sekarang ini lagi jomblo karena yayangnya yang bernama depan Kim itu sedang sekolah di luar negeri.

"Njirr, drama banget si mata Owl itu." dengus Baekhyun, dan kembali memandangi Kris beserta Tao yang masih mesra-mesra di bawah pohon. Berasa dunia milik mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh, _gege_.."

Baekhyun mendelik horor. Dan mulai memicingkan matanya ketika mengetahui apa yang tengah dilakukan sang ketua klub teater itu pada sahabatnya nun jauh disana.

"KRIS!" jerit Baekhyun kolosal, mengakibatkan Kris dan Tao mau tak mau menoleh ke arahnya. "JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI BOKONG TAO ATAU KUPOTONG PISANG KANADA KEBANGGAANMU DETIK INI JUGA!"

"Ck.."

"JANGAN PURA PURA TIDAK DENGAR NAGA BURIK!"

"Ahh.. Kris- _gege_!"

" _YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

:: **THE END ::**

SELAMAT HARI KRISTAO PARA KESAYANGANKOEH SEMUANYA :*

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya. Biarpun fanficnya ga memuaskan, plis lah bagi-bagi komentarnya buat ini epep okeh? :))

Thank you for everything minna-san. Love you~

ALL HAIL KRISTAO!

 _ **sign,**_

 _ **autumnpanda**_


End file.
